Kiss the bride
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are getting married and what wedding company better to call other then Uchiha? Every other one!  Rated M for language only, so far.
1. Chapter 1

A little 10 year old went skipping to the request mail box for her daddy. All the while she's singing "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. Where is the groom? He's in the wedding room!"

She reached the request box, hoping for a lot, and opened the rusted mail box hearing the creaks as it's mouth opened to show her the next request.

The little girl was slightly disappointed to only find one large envelope. She grabbed it and read the address. Her coal black eyes widened at the state it was. Konahagakure!

_That was so far from Otogakure!_ She tightened her grip and ran inside the pale blue house. "Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!" She yelled with her young girlish voice. She ran into the kitchen and saw her father reading the "Oto Times".

"Daddy! Look at the address! It's so far, isn't it daddy? The father put down the newspaper and took of his reading glasses. "Let me take a peek Komi." The father took a good look at his young daughter, Mikomi-Ai. She was slightly taller than her peers with pale skin-like himself, but her hair was a pitch black. While his was an ebony color, and short and spiked. But they both shared the same deep, dark, pitch black eyes.

She was panting and her eyes were shining with excitement. Mikomi's father took the package from her tiny hands. The package read on the front:

To:Uchiha's Miracle weddings

Otogakure

From: Sakura Haruno

Kohana

_Haruno…?_ That sounds familiar to the older Uchiha, but he pushes that idea aside. He left there with no attachments. He was thinking of letting his older brother, Itachi, go when a small voice spoke out.

"Let's go daddy!" The Uchiha looked at his young daughter and thought for a moment. "I'll see." Mikomi-Ai's lips pouted but shrugged her petite shoulders and skipped along humming a made-up tune. The father got up from his seat and combed his hair with his hand. _Konhana, eh? _It's been ten years since he left that place! He'll call Itachi… he'll know what to do.

~~~~ON PHONE WITH ITACHI~~~~

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't know what to do." Itachi said apologetically to his younger brother. _Dang. _"Although in my opinion, you should go… they did request Oto."

You see, Uchiha's Miracle Weddings is a business similar to a wedding planner, but they handle everything. Including photos, dresses, tuxes, and music. There are five different locations, Oto, Kohana, Ame, Kumo, and Mizu. It's very rare that Oto gets a request. _**Anywhere.**_

"Will you bring Mikomi?" "…" _Should I?_ "Are you Sasuke?" "I don't know…" "She is going to be there." _That prick._ _B-but maybe they can make things right again. A daughter does need her mother after all…_ "Yes, I'm bringing her." "That's great!" You'll leave tomorrow morning!" Itacji said, excited he'll see his brother again. "Alright, I got to go. See ya tomorrow. Night." "Night little brother." After that Itachi hung up his cell phone.

Sasuke sighed and stepped out of his room. It was 9:30, Mikomi's bed time. Sasuke went to his daughter's door and creaked it open so he could see what she doing. When he did, he saw Mikomi in her pink night gown with her long, black hair down her back.

She was looking out her window and up at the stars. The raven haired man opened the door fully and asked, "Wathca doing Komi?" "Looking for shooting stars." "Ahhh, mind if I join you?" "Go ahead."

Sasuke grabbed a chair from her study desk and put it in front of the window. Then picked up his little girl and put her in his lap. Soon a bright, blazing star, shoot across the sky. Mikomi folded her hands together and leaned against her father's chest.

She whispered so quietly, it was just barely audible. "I wish… to be part of a love story. I want to be the reason somebody falls in love." Sasuke's eyes widened. It must be something she really desires, she hasn't ever asked for anything. He looked down at her and gave her a warm hug.

"Time for bed." Mikomi yawned loudly as she was picked up, put into bed, and tucked in. "Guess what Komi? I talked to uncle Itachi and he's going to pick us up in Kohana tomorrow." Sasuke whispered to his daughter. "Really! Thanks daddy!" "No prob." "Daddy?" "Hmm?" "Can you tell me a story?"

You could tell that Sasuke was shocked, especially since he wasn't even creative. His job in the company was to send out invites and finance. Sasuke tried to think and then one popped into his head. "Alright Komi, this story is called Day, Night, Dusk."

~~~~AFTER STORY~~~~

After the story was told, Mikomi-Ai was sound asleep. Sasuke crept out of the room and went to the kitchen. There he got the envelope and sat down. He wanted to know more about the wedding that Itachi and himself were planning. He took the papers out of the envelope.

Then… A picture fell out. The raven picked it up and read what it said.

Bride: Haruno Sakura

Groom: Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke gasped as he stared at the picture of the two people he ran away from ten years ago… "Damn!"


	2. Missing!

A/N- Hiiiiii~! I'm sorry I didn't greet everyone in the first chappie! My friend typed it up from my journal, and I wasn't there to fix anything before it was too late. Please forgive me! Sumimasen Minna-san!

Anyway, I want to thank ALL people who faved and reviewed so far. I mean it's only one chapter and I already have 5 story alerts! And it was posted YESTERDAY! Soooo happy! But I really love reviews, I don't care if you do or don't, but if you do, I thank you in advance. I truly enjoy seeing peoples thoughts and feelings of my work! So now please enjoy the newest chapter of Kiss the Bride~!

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING but Mikomi Ai, my OC (who will be the ONLY OC in the story, promise) If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here now would I?

**Chapter 2- Missing!**

As Mikomi slept that night, she dreamt of her father's story...

***Dream***

The moon spirit, he was a dark spirit. But loved none-the-less. He was surrounded by Stars who loved him greatly and wanted to compliment him.

The Sun spirit was a very beautiful, and large star. H- I mean SHE was the largest star in the sky, and the moon loved her for that.

But someone also loved the Moon just as much, okay a bit less, but a lot!

Mikomi unconsciously giggled in her sleep.

Her name was Dawn, she was very jealous of the Sun; for her warmth and beauty. But soon...

Sasuke's sad face flashed in the young child's mind.

The Dawn spirit fell for the Sun. They were both very happy together. Very happy.

The Moon spirit felt sad and slightly mental for his loss, because now, he was colder, so he depends on the stars love. Although the Sun gave warmth to him, she gave more love and warmth to Dawn.

Dawn has split the two up, so that's why there are 4 parts of the day. Dawn, Sun, Dusk, Moon. Dusk is also the Dawn, but just another name...

"That's a very sad story Daddy! The Moon loves the Sun morrrre!"

"Hn, but hey now, there's still more," he whispered and continued on.

But! The Moon and Sun never EVER lost their love for each other. So every now and again, there are eclipses! Ya know, where the Sun and Moon are in perfect SYNC!

Owari.

Feeling more satisfied, Mikomi-Ai fell asleep.

***End Dream***

***~Morning~***

Both Mikomi and Sasuke were eating breakfast, with the suitcases in their rooms.

Sasuke was slightly reluctant to go, but this would a good thing.

'Yeah right, this is going to suck ass...' Sasuke thought with a sweat drop.

Both were dressed up quite well though.

Sasuke was wearing a gray button up shirt, comfortable black slacks, and shiny new shoes.

Mikomi-Ai, despite being a slight tom-boy, was wearing a royal blue, frilly dress with black sash around her tiny waist. Her hair was put up in a pony-tail because that's all Sasuke could do without making it look like a giant mess.

You don't even want to know what happened to poor Mikomi when her Father tried to cut her long hair.

She had to be home schooled for 6 months.

But that's beside the point!

They finished their tomatoes (like father, like daughter) and left for the airport with luggage in hand.

***At the airport***

"Daddy! Look! It's her!" Mikomi held on to her father's hand while pointing to a poster of her favorite superhero.

Sasuke sighed at her antics. Seriously, what did she see in this hero. She just looks like a gothic version of Hatsune Miku.

Black Rock Shooter (1)

"Daddy! When we come back from Konoha, can we watch the movie! Onegai! Onegai, ChiChi!"

Oh Dear Lord! Not again! Sasuke counted how many times they watched it, in the past week!

16 times!

"N-" he looked down to see those damn Mikomi-Innocent-Angel-Looks (copyrighted in the USA and Canada)

"Sigh, fine... But this is the LAST TIME!"

"ARIGATOOOO~!" she squeezed her dad with all her 10 year old might.

"Yeah, yeah! Ikuzo!"

They made it to their plane and were soon off to Konoha!

'Horray~! I can't wait~!' Mikomi thought with enthusiasm.

'Horray, Can't wait.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

*At the Konoha airport*

Itachi waited impatiently for his younger brother and niece. He's seen pictures but has never met the girl in real life.

Itachi was the person that found you your wedding hall. His mother helped the Bride pick her dress and flowers. The father managed money, like Sasuke.

*When the plane landed*

When the plane came to a halt, Sasuke and Mikomi-Ai grabbed their stuff. Mikomi out her ipod in her ears and turned to a song she loved.

**Nothing I say comes out right.**

**I can't love without a fight.**

**No one ever knows my name.**

**When I pray for Sun it Rains.**

**I'm so sick of wasting of time.**

**But nothings moving in my mind.**

**Inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall.**

**But...**

**I'M ALIVE!**

The crowd was very rowdy and was pushing the Uchihas.

Soon both were out of the door.

But were separated.

Mikomi started to panic. People were still shoving her to ge out of the way.

"Chi-chi!" she yelled. Only to get farther away.

***With Sasuke***

Sasuke walked up to Itachi with 2 bags in his hands.

"SASUKE!" Itachi glomped him!

"Hey Nii-san," he said- more like muffled in the tight hug.

Both soon noticed something was missing.

Something small, 10, and preferably a female...

"MIKOMI-AI!"

***With Mikomi-Ai***

Mikomi was starting to feel little droplets run down her face in fear.

IPod still in place, the next song gave her some more bravery.

**Black Rock Shooter, oh where did you go?**

**Can you hear me now?**

She started to walk aimlessly, looking for a police man or anyone to help her.

"Hey, you okay?" a husky voice dropped behind her and a kind hand on her shoulder.

***With Sasuke and Itachi***

They did not take this kindly.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER,FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!"

"W-WELL THE CROWD KEPT PUSHING US! WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

Yep, just like old times~!

"Hey! Do I need to call back-up?"

Sasuke knew this voice!

"KIBA! HAVE YOU SEEN A LITTLE GIRL? SAY YES DAMN IT!"

"Hello to you too, Sasuke! And who's the girl?" His face serious.

Sasuke pulled out a picture of Mikomi-Ai in her school uniform.

"Hmm, sorry Sasuke, I'll call the others to look for her." Kiba said.

***With Mikomi- Ai and ?***

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"M-mikomi-Ai! Where's my Daddy?"

Like I said before, like father, like daughter~!

"Sorry, Mikomi-san, but who is your father?"

"Uchiha!" She forgot her father's first name.

"Eh? Uchiha? Then you must be the wedding planner! Here come with me!" The police man said with a bright smile.

Mikomi followed the man, playing her favorite song over and over to give her strength.

***Later in the lost and found***

Kiba led both Itachi and Sasuke to the room where they saw a man talking to Mikomi, who is wiping the rest of her tears with a napkin.

Mikomi looked up to see her father and started running.

"Daddy~!" she clung onto his leg for dear life.

Sasuke knelt down and gave his daughter a large warm hug.

"Komi-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sasuke?" An even more familiar voice filled his ears.

He looked up.

"He-Hey Naruto."

**~****End Chapter****~**

A/N- Hey guys! Did you like it~? Tell meeeee!

(1)- Yes, Black Rock Shooter! But she's soooo awesome! I love that song!

Oh and just so you know, the Uchiha's have a tendency to speak Japanese while English because English is their 2nd language!

And sorry if the last chapter, KONOHA was spelt wrong, my best friend who typed it is a little stubborn.

ALSO! I know I promised another story, and I will do it! I'm gonna start it next week. If you want to see a preview, go to my story **"My Boys"** and read the last chapter!

LOVE YOU ALL~! TILL NEXT TIME MY DARLINGS~!


	3. Uh Oh!

A/N- *dodges vending machine* Hi guys! I know you're angry at me! *bows low* But, well I just have no excuse… But I hope you enjoy and REVIEWWWWWWWW!

Disclaimer- I only own Mikomi Ai, my OC. I do NOT own anything related to Naruto besides a poster I got from school.

Alright~! Let's gooooo~!

*Chapter Start*

Mikomi looked from her Dad to the policeman (whose name is Naruto, she thinks.) repeatedly.

"H-hey Naruto." Her father stuttered. There was no way HER dad was stuttering.

"Daddy? You know the policeman?" She tugged on his sleeve.

Well now…

This was awkward…

"Since when do you have a daughter, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, utterly in disbelief.

Sasuke looked down to his daughter, deciding it was better if he explained himself later.

He would hate for Mikomi to think that he regretted her.

"So what?" Lessening his grip so the girl can walk freely.

Mikomi Ai's eyes widened at the sight of a man who looked like her Daddy.

"H-hi~!"

Itachi smiled softly at the young girl. He finally can meet his young niece.

"My name is Itachi," he said as he crouched down to her level, "I'm your uncle. Nice to meet you at last, Mikomi Ai-chan."

"Oji-saaaan~!" she squealed as she hugged her uncle.

Itachi got a good look of the girl and found the wasn't a trace of her Mother in Mikomi's looks. Maybe only the eye shape, but even that was more wide and round.

A true beauty.

God, that line made him feel like a pedobear…

But it was true!

Besides, he was her uncle after all; he was allowed to say that!

Anyway, back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was honestly shocked with the man he saw 10 years ago.

He changed. Sasuke really got more handsome.

Naruto noticed that his hair was now his natural color (last time he saw the raven, his hair had a blue tint in it) and was grown slightly.

'Looks good.'

Besides getting taller, Sasuke also got more toned.

'Very Nice.'

'But… I'm glad one thing didn't change. His eyes.'

It was true, the Uchiha still had those dark, charcoal black eyes. Beautiful.

Naruto knew he was getting married to Sakura.

But both Sakura and he made an agreement, to avoid jealousy and such. (One of the reasons they stayed this long together.)

Naruto and Sakura can look at who ever they want.

But they can't do anything with that person.

Sort of a "Look, but don't touch" type rule.

Speaking of Sakura…

Naruto wonders when her job at Ino's flower shop will end for the day.

Sasuke finally got a long, good look at Naruto.

He SURE as hell, wasn't disappointed!

The blonde still had spiky points, his bangs still barley covering his eyes.

Still had a natural tan, with three scars on each cheek.

Still that those sparkling, ocean blue eyes.

'I'm glad that he didn't change much. He's still so beautiful.'

"So, Naruto. How have ya been?" He muttered, getting up from the floor.

"Doing good…" Naruto looked away, running his hand through his golden locks.

Damn this was embarrassing…

This is what happens when you let your ex-boy friend plan your wedding!

Oh, poor, poor, Naruto.

No- scratch that.

Poor, poor SASUKE!

He's the one who's going to do the planning. Watch Naruto with a WOMAN and share their first kiss as a married couple.

NOW, you guys see why Sasuke was hesitant to come?

*End chapter*

A/N- I am sooooooo sorry for the short chappie! I just have no inspiration! But review! Leave me ideas! They drive my passion to write!


End file.
